New Adventures of Superman: The Force Phantom
| next = "Mermen of Emor" }} "The Force Phantom" is the first six-minutes mini-episode of episode one of the animated television series The New Adventures of Superman. It was directed by Hal Sutherland and written by Oscar Bensol. The episode features the voice talents of Bud Collyer and Joan Alexander. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning, September 10th, 1966 at 11:00 am. Synopsis A giant monster of electrical energy transports to Earth in a beam of light and begins wreaking havoc at a rocket site in the Middle East. It then makes its way across Asia and into Northern Africa, committing similar acts of destruction. Back at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, Perry White catches news of the incident over the wire and tells his ace reporter Clark Kent about it. Kent excuses himself and sneaks away to turn into Superman so he can investigate the incidents on his own. One-hundred miles above the Earth's surface, two aliens from the Martian moon of Deimos continue their scheme to destroy Earth's space program. They activate a beam from their ship that makes the Force creature manifest at Cape Kennedy, where it begins destroying more rockets. Superman arrives on the scene and snatches one rocket out of the creatures hands, but then it forms a fist and demolishes a second rocket. Superman then flies down to the foot of the creature, but the monster just steps on him. Superman gets up and prevents the creature from destroying a missile. The Deimosians have not reckoned on the power of Superman, and so they recall the Force creature. Superman spots their ship in orbit and flies towards it. The Deimosians spot Superman on their monitor screen so they activate the dynamo, which causes the monster to appear again - this time in between Superman and their ship. The Force creature grabs a meteor and hurls it at Superman who just smashes his way through it. The monster then smashes at Superman with its fists, but Superman gives just as good as he receives. The energy necessary to power the monster however is causing the generator on the Deimosian ship to overheat. The lieutenant warns that they must shut the generator down, but the captain refuses, citing that "Deimos must conquer the universe! We must! We will!" He then orders the lieutenant to turn up the generator to full power. Superman meanwhile, doubles back to gather up his speed and rockets himself at top velocity towards the Force creature and the Deimosian ship. The impact, in combination with the overloading generator, causes both the monster and the ship to explode. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Perry White * Deimosian captain * Deimosian lieutenant * Force creature * None * Daily Planet staff * Martians :* Deimosians * Outer space * Asia * Metropolis :* Daily Planet * Florida :* Cape Kennedy * Meteor * Missile * Rocket * Flying saucer * Enhanced vision * Flight * Invulnerability * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Telescopic vision * Captain * Exploding vehicle * Lieutenant * Reporter Notes & Trivia * "The Force Phantom", "Superman: The Force Phantom", and "The New Adventures of Superman: The Force Phantom" all redirect to this page. * This episode is included on the New Adventures of Superman DVD collection by Warner Home Video. The collection was released in Region 1 format on June 26th, 2007. * This episode has been paired with "Mermen of Emor" and "The Spy from Outer Space (Part 1)". * The episode title refers to the monster as the Force Phantom, but in the episode itself, it is referred to as the Force creature. * The two blue aliens are referred to as Deimosians, from Deimos, which is a moon of Mars. It is unclear whether or not they are true Martians, or another race entirely. In terms of comic continuity, Martians from the DC Universe are either green or white. Allusions * Cape Kennedy, or Cape Canaveral is featured in this episode. The Deimosian rocket ship is one-hundred miles in orbit above Cape Kennedy. * Perry White makes reference to North Africa in this episode, which is one of the places that the Force creature terrorizes. North Africa North Africa or Northern Africa is the northernmost region of the African continent, linked by the Sahara to Sub-Saharan Africa. Oddities * Dude! Superman flies up to the invading space ship and pulverizes it with a single punch, utterly annihilating the two aliens inside! He doesn't even care! He just killed these two guys with reckless abandon and zero remorse! Sure, they were evil, but Supes didn't even stop to ask them why they were trying to invade Earth in the first place. Way to start off your first episode, ya super-dick! Quotes * Superman: Up, up and away! .... * Superman: It looks like we have visitors from space! Okay, I'll be a one-man welcoming committee! .... * Superman: Uh oh. There's that sparkling personality again. .... * Superman: Great Galaxies! I must stop it before it destroys this base! .... * Superman: Whoo! It made me see stars that time! Well, back to the fireworks. See also External Links * * The New Adventures of Superman at DCDP * * * Gallery New Adventures of Superman 1x01A 001.jpg NAOS 1x01 001.jpg NAOS 1x01 002.jpg NAOS 1x01 004.jpg NAOS 1x01 005.jpg NAOS 1x01 006.jpg NAOS 1x01 007.jpg NAOS 1x01 008.jpg NAOS 1x01 009.jpg NAOS 1x01 010.jpg NAOS 1x01 011.jpg NAOS 1x01 013.jpg NAOS 1x01 014.jpg NAOS 1x01 015.jpg NAOS 1x01 016.jpg Category:New Adventures of Superman/Episodes Category:1966/Episodes Category:September, 1966/Episodes